


Three in the Morning

by CarmenImbrium



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenImbrium/pseuds/CarmenImbrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Lucy kissed Cana, she was scared out of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lucana Week day six prompt, which was Firsts. I may turn this into a series of sorts given that I have a lot more ideas.

The first time Lucy kissed Cana, she was scared out of her mind. 

Cana had returned to Magnolia from a long, grueling mission and, deciding she didn’t have the strength to walk all the way to Fairy Hills and spend more time alone, showed up at Lucy’s doorstep at three in the morning. When the door opened, she stumbled over the threshold, falling against the blonde, pajama-clad girl on the other side.

“Oh my gosh, Cana, you look terrible! What happened?” Lucy pushed her up by her arms, scanning her for injuries.

“Calm down, I’m fine. ‘M just tired.”

“Well, you’re also covered in dirt and dried blood!”

“I told you, I’m fine,” Cana groaned. She wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep for three days, but she let Lucy drag her to the bathroom.

Lucy shoved a large, fluffy towel into Cana’s hands. “Alright, there’s shampoo and shower gel in the shelf in the shower and extra towels and a robe in the cabinet next to the sink. Try not to take too long; my landlady already hates me enough without my water bill going all the way up. Come into the kitchen when you’re done, okay? I’m gonna make us something to eat!” She quickly stepped out of the room and closed the door a little harder than she intended, leaning back against it to catch her breath. The shock of seeing the girl she kind of sort of maybe liked a lot battered and bruised had yet to wear off. After a few moments, she calmed her racing heart and headed to the kitchen to see if Natsu had left any food in her fridge.

 

* * *

 

Hot water poured from the shower head and over Cana’s hair and shoulders, and she reveled in the warmth. She hadn’t had time to relax in more than a week, much less shower. _No more solo missions for a while,_ she mused. _Maybe never again._ She flipped open the shampoo bottle and breathed in the faint strawberry scent, her favourite. It totally wasn’t because that’s what Lucy always smelled like. Not at all. Nope.

She showered quickly despite the call of the warm water and wrapped herself in Lucy’s pink robe. The scent of eggs wafted through the door, and she padded into the kitchen just as Lucy was setting two plates on the table. A floorboard squeaked under her foot and the other girl turned to look at her, beaming. 

“Just in time! I hope you like eggs. That’s all I seem to have right now.” She wiped her hands on her jeans and sat down.

Cana smirked. “Let me guess, Natsu?”

Lucy groaned. “It’s like he can’t eat anything unless I’m the one who bought it.”

The chair opposite her scraped across the hardwood as Cana pulled it out and sat down. “He’s probably got a black hole where his stomach should be,” she said, stabbing her fork into the eggs.

A laugh tore from Lucy’s mouth. “That wouldn’t even surprise me!” She smiled warmly at Cana and folded a napkin on her lap. “So, tell me about this job you just finished.”

 

* * *

 

When the two girls were finished eating, Lucy placed their plates in the sink as Cana flopped backwards onto her couch. “Ahh, that was so good!”

“I only made eggs, Cana,” Lucy giggled, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the couch.

Cana shrugged. “I’ve been living on trail mix and vodka for the last week and a half. Besides, you’re a good cook. Sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” Lucy’s eyebrow shot up, but her smile remained mirthful.

“Yep.” Cana stretched her arms above her head, revealing a fresh scar on the underside of her arm. She watched Lucy’s lips turn downwards and sadness fill her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Your arm,” tentative fingers reached out and brushed lightly against the scar. “You said you were fine.”

“I _am_ fine. It’s mostly healed, it doesn’t hurt, it wasn’t infected or anything --”

“I was worried about you.” Tears started to pool in Lucy’s eyes. “When you showed up looking half dead, you scared me, Cana. I thought you were hurt. I thought --” she choked on a sob, “I thought I would lose you.”

Cana shifted so she was resting on her elbow and brought her other hand to rest on top of Lucy’s. “Hey,” she whispered, “you’re not gonna lose me, okay? I’m sorry I scared you. I just had a rough week and I didn’t want to be alone anymore, you know?”

Lucy looked into her eyes. “Then why did you choose me? You could’ve gone to anyone else, why me?”

A blush crept up Cana’s cheeks and she looked away, avoiding eye contact. “Because… I like being with you. I like you.”

“Cana…” Lucy whispered, a blush of her own spreading across her face and chest. “Can… can I kiss you?”

Cana turned her eyes back to Lucy’s and searched them desperately for any sign of a bad joke, smiling and sighing happily when she found none. She lifted her free hand to Lucy’s cheek and the two leaned closer to each other.

The feeling of Cana’s skin against hers gave Lucy the courage to surge forward and press their lips together. Cana’s lips were soft and smooth, and, despite their recent meal, tasted like sweet champagne. She smelled her own strawberry scent in the girl’s brown hair, and her heart skipped a beat as Cana leaned more into her. Lucy sighed into the kiss, bringing her arms to wrap around Cana’s neck, and Cana hummed happily against her lips.

It might have been hours until the two broke apart, both flushed a deep red, breathing heavily, and smiling dreamily at one another. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments before Cana scooted back on the couch and patted the space in front of her. “Get up here,” she purred.

Lucy rolled her eyes and climbed up on the couch, wrapping her arms around Cana as she laid down next to her. She felt Cana press a kiss to her temple, soft and firm. She yawned suddenly, remembering it was around four in the morning, and snuggled against the girl in her arms. “We should… probably get some sleep,” she said through another yawn.

“Yeah, we should,” Cana said, fighting back a yawn of her own. “We can talk more in the morning.”

“It _is_ morning.”

“Shh. Technicality.”

Lucy giggled and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep in the arms of the girl she kind of sort of maybe loved.


End file.
